More Than a Job
by tiltherewasyou
Summary: 25 year old Quinn hires 15 year old Rachel to babysit Beth. They start a summer fling that leaves both of them desperate for more. Originally written for Faberry week: Age Difference prompt.


A/N – I've never attempted anything smutty, but I figured "Why not? It's Faberry week!". So here is that attempt. This is for the prompt "Age Difference" and I'm considering expanding this particular AU because I have plot ideas and rewriting it as G!P (because reasons) etc. Let me know what you think, please!

She never meant for any of this to happen. Quinn hadn't meant to get pregnant at 16 and have a kid. Originally – she had given Beth up for adoption. When Beth's adopted parents had been killed in an accident, Beth, at the young age of 4, was brought back into Quinn's life. And there she was, 20 years old with a 4-year-old child to take care of. She had finished college, and now here they were, residents of Los Angeles.

Beth is 9 now – Quinn is 25, and her work is generous enough to plan her required in-office hours to be school time during the school year. Being a journalist certainly does have that perk. But it's summer now, and stories are picking up later and later into the day, and she still has to go to the office. When Beth was a bit younger it hadn't been a problem, she could stay with Quinn at the office. But now, it would be a problem.

Desperate to keep her child out of a school-like environment during the summer months, Quinn had reluctantly started looking for sitters.

That was how she first met Rachel Berry, the 15-year-old goddess from down the street.

The stars aligned and their schedules made sense, and Rachel had usually been available when Quinn got a call about a last minute lead.

Something about Rachel really clicked with Beth, and something really different had clicked with Quinn. Rachel had invaded Quinn's senses and driven her mad. She ached for the small brunette's brief hugs at the end of the day when Quinn got home, and for the smile when Rachel first got there in the mornings.

At first she thought it was just a job for Rachel, but then Rachel had started lingering.

Sometimes she would volunteer to stay around so Quinn could rest for an hour or so. She would cook dinner, just enough for 3 and casually slip into that third seat that is so rarely used.

As the summer wore on, she volunteered to stay around and clean the pool. Her friend, Sam, had shown her how. Sam, from Rachel's description, was much like a Blonde Puck.

And then it had happened. It was a Friday night and Beth had left to go over to a friend's house. It was still early in the evening so Rachel ran home to get her - very skimpy – bikini and pool vacuum. Quinn had been drinking wine – a luxury usually reserved for late nights and weekends when Beth was away – watching the way Rachel moved. Rachel caught her several times, smirked to herself and exaggerated all of her movements.

Quinn had shoved the vacuum out of Rachel's hands and shoved her against the house in a matter of seconds. Their lips and tongues and teeth collided in an explosion. Rachel hadn't gone home that whole weekend and Quinn could barely walk into work on Monday morning.

Quinn is stirred from her memory by the flashing light of her phone on the kitchen counter. Beth is asleep down the hallway, so her phone is perpetually on silent these days.

She thanks deity for that fact when she opens up what is clearly a sext from Rachel.

R: "I wish this was your hand instead of mine."

Quinn drinks in the picture. Rosy red full lips, expansive yet small chest, bitable collarbone (that still had a little mark on it from yesterday's make out session) breasts and a hand clearly pinching a nipple. The breasts aren't really shown, just enough to tease… Rachel is certainly good at that.

Quinn can feel herself grow… uncomfortably hot.

Q: "And just what are you up to this evening, Miss Berry?"

She looks around after sending the text back. Refilling her glass of wine, she decides to call it a night and head for her bedroom.

R: "I should think that'd be fairly obvious. Thinking about you."

Q: "What about me?"

R: "Things I really shouldn't type. ;)"

Quinn sighs. They hadn't engaged in this act much yet, only occasionally getting flirty. She had hoped Rachel would take the bait.

Q: "I understand… enjoy baby."

R: "Only because it would be illegal if someone ever went through my phone bill records. Let me switch to WiFi."

Quinn gets excited at that.

Something about knowing what the 2 of them have is "wrong" in the eyes of the law just turns her on that much more.

R: "So, where were we?"

Quinn laughs. This girl is literally the death of her.

Q: I believe you were thinking about me.

R: "Hmm… wonder what I was thinking about? ;)"

Quinn smirks and responds, "I'll make it worth your while if you tell me."

She can practically see Rachel choking on her own drool in her bedroom down the street.

R: "I suppose that could be arranged… I was thinking about your lips. The way they took in that wine glass the first night you fucked me. Then ravaged me. Then made love to me."

Q: "What else, baby?"

R: "Your arms, leading down to your hands. Dear god, your hands."

Q: "They love to feel you in them, baby." 

R: "You should hear how loud I just moaned for you."

Q: "What were you imagining? Details, love. I need you to use those words so I can get off over here."

R: "You're touching yourself?"

Q: "Not yet, but I'd like to be. I'd rather be touching you, though. Any chance you can sneak over?"

R: "Quinn, it's a Tuesday."

Q: "We can be quiet."

R: "You can be quiet, yes. But I can't be quiet with the things I want you to do to me."

Q: "God. Details. Now."

R: "I want you…"

Q: "I need more than that, sweetheart."

R: "I don't want to waste anytime with the buildup. Just thinking about you gets me there."

Q: "Me too, baby…"

R: "So do it, Quinn. Do _me._ And don't you dare hold back."

Q: "Beth's going to Puck's this weekend… starting Thursday…"

Quinn doesn't understand why it is taking Rachel so long to respond. 5 minutes later she jumped and puts her clean hand… on her phone.

R: "There's a certain purchase I'd like for you to make before that. That thing we talked about yesterday morning? I have to go, dads want to watch a movie before bed. I'll see you in the morning baby. And yes, I did come hard to the mental image of you with that… purchase. ;)"

Quinn shudders. It didn't take much after that.

She quickly pulls out her laptop and expedites the shipping on her purchase.

Sure, she knows that what is going on between her and Rachel is illegal. And she knows there would be consequences if anyone found out. But she loves that girl more than she has ever loved anyone besides her daughter. And for now, it's enough.


End file.
